


Derek Hale- History Geek

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek helps him, M/M, Stiles needs help with homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is struggling with his history course when Derek offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale- History Geek

Stiles hated history. He was never good at the subject and it was too stressful. He figured once he got to college he wouldn’t need to take it but it ended up being part of his required pre-requisites so here he was, taking a history class. 

He got bored one day so instead of going home after class, he went to Derek’s. Stiles figured Derek could use the company anyways. He showed up, knocking once for courtesy before using his spare key and letting himself in. 

“Hey Derek. you home?”

Stiles heard Derek shout down a yes, sitting down to wait for Derek to come downstairs and join him. 

“Stiles. What are you doing here?”

“Wow Der don’t sound too excited to see me,” he joked. “Class finished early and I was bored. And the longer I’m not at home, the longer I can put off doing my homework. I have so many assignments for my least favorite class. So I’m procrastinating.”

Derek nodded, heading to the kitchen and returning later with two cups of coffee. He placed on down in front of Stiles, holding on to his own before joining Stiles. 

“So, what class do you have homework in?”

“History,” Stiles groaned. “It’s not that I hate history but I do. I just have trouble understanding it and it’s too difficult.”

“I could help?” Derek suggested. 

“Wait what seriously? You know history as stuff?”

“Well I have a history degree from NYU so yeah, a little bit.”

At this, Stiles was floored. 

“NYU???? You went to NYU? That’s my favorite school oh man my mom went there and for the longest time I wanted to go there too.”

“Yeah after Laura and I moved there, I went there. She got tired of me sitting around and brooding so I enrolled there.”

Stiles was always fascinated to find out new things about Derek’s past. He felt like Derek’s past was so secretive and rarely talked about. And he considered himself special when Derek would tell him little bits of information about his past. 

“So, did you want help or no?”

“Oh god yes please. You’re a lifesaver Derek!”

After that, Stiles would drop by the loft 3 times a week. He and Derek would have a snack, a cup of coffee, and then get to work. Derek would help Stiles memorize information he needed and more often than not, Derek would go a little off-course, going more in-depth than he needed. 

Stiles would never stop him though. He loved the way Derek’s face would light up as he talked about something he was knowledgable about. And when Derek realized how much he had rambled, he’d stop talking, ducking his head before he tips of his ears would turn red. 

Stiles found it cute and endearing and only made him fall in love with Derek a little bit more. 

After the semester was over, Stiles passed with an A. To celebrate, Derek took him out to dinner. 

“I’m really proud of you Stiles. You did incredible and you worked so hard and it paid off.”

“Not really. I mean, it was all you Derek. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“I know your class is over and you’re done with history but you’re more than welcome to keep coming over to the loft, if that’s something you want.”

“You want me to keep coming over? You mean I haven’t completely annoyed you and driven you crazy?”

“Not yet, nope.”

Stiles went to the loft almost everyday after class and that’s how a year later, he found himself practically living there. 

When he brought this realization up to Derek, Derek just laughed before pulling Stiles in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
